Shadow Hyrule
by AshureiTheUndertaker
Summary: A girl of 15 who is in love with the Legend of Zelda game series, namely the character Dark Link, gets pulled into the game! What will happen when she arrives in Hyrule? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Shadow Hyrule_

This is my first FanFic so pleeeaaaasssee be nice! XD

Disclaimer:I DO NOT own The Legend of Zelda Series or any of its characters. they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

CHAPTER 1

A loud bang was heard as two swords collided, both wielders struggling for the upper hand. Suddenly one man took out a hammer and pounded the other figure into the watery surface of the ground. "YES!" I cried victoriously. I had once again defeated my favorite adversary in The Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina Of Time. Who is my favorite adversary you ask? Well, it is none other than Dark Link! I have fought this battle countless times and always won. In some insistent part of my brain though I always wondered if perhaps Dark Link was ever freed from his tie with Ganondorf once Link defeated the King of Evil. Unfortunately my curiosity was never sated for the credits nor Hyrulian Lore ever told of Dark Link's true fate.

I was thinking about all of this when out of the blue my screen and Nintendo 64 froze. I was taken aback and majorly confused, well until I saw what was on the screen that is. Dark Link had resurfaced and was staring STRAIGHT AT ME! Things only got worse from there as the screen flickered and then went black. "Phew..." I sighed in relief. Yet my relief was short-lived as four words appeared slowly across the screen. _**Welcome To Shadow Hyrule**_. That was the last thing I saw as everything went black.

"Nnnggh..." I mumbled incoherently as I slowly regained consciousness. One of my eyes fluttered open to reveal that I was lying on a patch of grass on the outskirts of a dense forest. Gingerly sitting up I opened my other eye and gazed at the lush, though partially dim, scenery. My gaze traveled upward and I gasped in shock to see a shadowy sun in the sky. 'Well this is interesting', I thought to myself,' But where the hell am I?'.

Before I could contemplate my situation further the sound of hoof beats very near my location. I held my breath and tried to blend into to the forest but to no avail; two soldiers were quickly advancing on me by horseback. The soldier closest to me pointed and shouted," You there! Come out of hiding and we won't harm you! Fail to do so and you will suffer dire consequences!" Not knowing what else to do, I stood up and came forward until I was just a yard away from them.

I almost burst out laughing at the astonished looks on their faces when they saw me. I immediately concluded that women did not dress in this fashion or have their hair the way mine was in this strange dimension. My black emo-looking hair with my bangs covering one eye with red and purple streaks through it, my black spaghetti strap top, low-riding red skinnies, and my black knee-high platform boots seemed all knew to them. Soon enough though the shock wore off and was replaced by a dutiful look with a tad bit of apprehension. The closest soldier dismounted his mare and came behind me to bind my hands securely behind my back with rope.

"Do you think our Lord will be pleased with our other-worldly catch Denzou?" asked the soldier behind me. Denzou cast a curious glance at me before quirking his lips. "I suppose she may seem attractive enough to His Majesty, but enough Ginka, we must be getting back with our prisoner."

I glared daggers at the back of Ginka's head the whole way across the field until we reached a town. To my amazement, the town looked remarkably similar to that of Hyrule Castle Town. My gaze lifted to reveal a castle just beyond the town. That's when things started clicking into place. The words on the screen resounded through my head. _**Welcome To Shadow Hyrule**_.

A/N: yeahh this story is only just getting started. i have more ideas but i have highschool now sooo ill update when i can and my next chapter will be longer (:


	2. Chapter 2: Never Saw THAT Coming

A/N: I already did disclaimer once I don't feel like doing it throughout the story so don't sue meh. Anyways THANK YOU Death Angel Girl666 , Blood-of-Silver , deadaleta , and Zoids Fanatic for the reviews (: ON WITH THE STORY!

The town was crowded for such a small place but nonetheless people moved swiftly out of Ginka and Denzou's way. The horses' hooves kicked up dust as we galloped across the pathway leading to the grand castle that lay beyond. Soon enough we were at the gates and were let in to go to the stables.

I huffed in agitation as I was slid off the horse in an unruly manner. Denzou however didn't even flinch at the death glare I sent his way. I was dragged (literally) down seemingly endless corridors and flights and flights of stairs. We finally reached a majestic black door with red Hyrulian designs on it. Denzou and Ginka chanced a last look at each other before they ushered me through the doors and promptly retreated back outside.

I sighed as I glanced around the room. Pitch black walls. With red designs. Ugh don't the understand they need just a LITTLE more decoration for this place? My attention however was brought to the head of the room, and what sat there shocked me into speechlessness. There, in all his dark glory, sat Dark Link. He looked like a picture I had seen before. Black tunic, crimson eyes, silver hair, elven ears, and a very nice tan. A sword in a black sheath rested on the side of his throne and it throbbed with a powerful aura, just like it's master. Dark Link however, failed to notice my entrance as he was talking to a shadowy silhouette…that looked like…Ganondorf? The silhouette swung around and then hastily disappeared in a wisp of black smog.

I gulped as I felt Dark Link's gaze land on me. Hesitantly my eyes wandered upward and met a piercing red glare. Then came his voice, though I never knew he had one, and I could swear I fell in love at that moment. "Well what have we here? A young girl… you are obviously not from here, what with those rounded ears. You don't appear to be a Gerudo either. I assume you are a human then, though I have never personally seen or met one," Dark Link said in a deep voice that made me want to melt into a puddle of goo. Keeping my composure though, I answered him in a strong voice. "I guess you could say that. And what of it if I _am_ a human?". At that, he did the last thing I expected. He laughed. He just sat there. And laughed.

The smile stayed on his face as he looked at me again. He shook his head and sighed," a human has never entered Shadow Hyrule. Link and Oni have had humans in their worlds but I have never had one in mine. Essentially, you are a, shall we say, exotic beauty, and you will be staying here in this castle with me. Either that , or the dungeon. Choose." My mind went blank as he said that. Stay. Here. With him? Or the dungeon…umm…I think I'll choose him over a dungeon. " Alright. I pick you," I whispered as I gulped slightly.

Dark chuckled in amusement and a smirk crossed his lovely face. "Very well then, Sweetheart, as you wish…". He ordered servants into the throne room and issued them orders in hushed conversation. Meanwhile, I mulled over what in the world Ganondorf had been doing here. Surely he had let Dark free of imprisonment?

I didn't have much time to think about that though. In fact, I was grabbed roughly and shoved in front of two guards. I smiled a little when I heard Dark rebuke them for handling me so roughly. He made another order as well which, surprisingly, was to be gentle with me. I climbed the stairs ahead of the two guards, well I did…until I heard the moaning..of what I fear most…..

A/N: yeahh maybe a little short but I have school n I did this off of the top of my head! XD lol press the little button and review pwease! (:


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Kindness

A/N: Heyyy sorry for not updating guys! I know yu wanna see more and I have most of chapter 4 written but im busy with school :'( so please don't kill me! Oh and I DO enjoy cliffies ;)

I froze as soon as I heard the moan. Even the two burly guards paused briefly before pushing me on ahead. My mind spun as I tried to figure out why in the world there were ReDead in Dark Link's castle, I mean, shouldn't he be afraid of them? Before I could think any more I turned a corner. And my body ran ice cold. As ghastly and gruesome as in the video game, the slimy figure of a ReDead stood before me about to open its disgusting mouth.

I turned tail and ran, faster than I had ever run before, back down the steep stairs and kept going until a hard object stopped my momentum. Warm flesh closed over the hand I had put up in front of me and I let out a relieved sigh. I knew who I was by now. A gentle finger tilted my head up and my blue eyes met with red. An arm went around my waist and a gasp escaped my trembling lips. My fear of the ReDead had not yet subsided and left me shivering in fear still.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" Dark asked as he held me close. I was shocked that Dark Link, a shadow of menace and wrath separated from Link, would or even COULD be so compassionate towards someone, much less a young girl that he had just met. He gently rubbed my back and I slowly calmed down. "Th-There w-w-were ReDead in th-the hallway…" I quietly sobbed into his chest. Dark suddenly looked livid as I uttered that sentence. A feral snarl graced his handsome face as a growl rose up in his chest. I had looked down while I sobbed yet I was shocked when I looked up and Dark's eyes were glowing bright scarlet with anger and hatred.

Dark closed his eyes and ordered four guards into the room and gave them orders in a disturbingly calm manner. Holding me gently with both arms he kissed the top of my head. I waited patiently for the guards to reappear as his grip slowly tightened on me.

A few minutes later the guards came back and reported to Dark Link. His face softened a bit at the report so I assumed his orders were carried out correctly and he slowly reopened his eyes. I watched as his face softened completely as he turned his head to look into my eyes. A barely noticeable smile ghosted across his lips as he swept me up into his arms and started walking. One glance downward at me and he could tell from my expression that I was confused as to where the hell he was taking me. "I am taking you to my room so you can rest. You will also be the new occupant of my room as it is now officially yours as well. I know you think I am a cold-hearted bastard, that I have no heart, that I could never love, and that even the concept of love is impossible for me. Yes, it was at first, but only when I was under Ganondorf's control. Now, though, I am no longer under his command and I can do as I please. I have found you and now I will always take care of you no matter what from this day forward," he explained with powerful conviction in his voice. I hugged his neck tightly in reply and smiled as he lead me to his bedchamber.

Hallway after hallway passed until Dark finally stopped at a black door with beautifully swirled silver designs. He opened the door with one hand and kicked it shut as he entered the room, striding over to the bed and laying me down gently as he said," I have a meeting to go to at the moment so meanwhile you are to rest. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded slightly and went to turn over to cuddle the pillow when he softly grabbed my arm and did the impossible…..

A/N: I will try and update soon with Chapter 4 and it WILL have Ganondorf in it this time I assure yu (: I will try to make it longer as well. Press The Pretty Little Button Pwease =^_^=


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell? D:

A/N: Ok guys here it is Chapter 4!

Dark: Bout time yu lazy hag .

Me: WHAT DID YU JUST CALL ME? and when did YU get here?

Dark: Cuz im awesome and i called yu a hag. and a lazy one too.

Me: Screw yu!

Dark: *smirks*

Me: GET YOU HEAD OUTTA THE GUTTER! Ok on with the story (:

KABOOOM! was heard as thunder rolled across the sky and I sat bolt upright. I groaned when I remembered my dream and how good it had been getting. "So you finally woke up, human," said a voice in the darkness, startling me half to death. Dark Link, for real this time not a dream, stepped out of the shadows and came beside the bed.  
>I gaped at him and he smiled showing two small sharp fangs as he appraised my small (compared to him anyway!) frame. Dark's crimson eyes roved over me and I silently stared back at him. Lightning then flashed outside and I jumped letting out a small cry. Two arms wrapped around me and I sighed in relief when I noticed the black gauntlets.<p>

*Dark's P.O.V*  
>I held the slight girl close when i saw her tremble. I honestly haven't a clue as to what made me do it either, I was at a loss on that one. "What is your name, girl? I'm afraid you failed to properly introduce yourself earlier because you passed out," I whispered to her.<br>The girl looked up at me and laughed nervously," Uhh my name is Valory," she stated with a small smile," but I'm confused. You said I passed out earlier, yet the only memories I have are my dream and from the time I woke up til now. So what the hell happened?" I sighed as I thought about how long this was gonna take and began my explanation.

*Flashback Normal P.O.V*  
>Ginka and Denzou shoved Valory into the throne room before quickly retreating back to their assigned posts. She huffed indignantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking up, she saw Dark Link, however that was possible, discussing something with what appeared to be a silhouette that looked disturbingly like...Ganondorf? It quickly disappeared though as Valory realized that Dark Link's attention was on her now.<br>The young woman looked completely different from anyone in Shadow Hyrule. She looked like...wait, no that's not..possible...she can't be a HUMAN can she? Though she does look remarkably similar to the sketch that Link once showed him of Link's friend, Shadow. Obviously Link and the girl liked each other from the sketch he drew. But anyway, it seemed as though the girl WAS a human.  
>Standing up slowly, so as not to initiate an attack against her, the girl asking in a bold yet soft voice," Where the hell am I and how did I end up in Hyrule? And since I'm in Hyrule, where is Link?". Dark was confused as to how she knew of his other half, so he ignored that half of her question and answered the first half. "You are in SHADOW Hyrule, human girl, and you are in my Castle. I rule these lands but asfor how you ended up in my Kingdom, i haven't the slightest idea.<br>The girl's eyes widened in shock and she put a hand to her forehead. As she tried to process all the information Dark Link had just delivered her, conciousness escaped her and she swooned, falling to the floor as she fainted. Dark immediately went to her side to chek for a pulse, for he didn't want the human to die. Picking her up bridal style, he carried her to his bedroom and layed her down on the black, red, and silver sheetes and then covered her with the blanket. Making sure she was tucked in, he leaned over and whispered," sleep well little girl" and left the room.

*End Flashback, Valory's P.O.V*  
>"So the dream I had...was really just..a dream?.." I murmured quietly, praying that Dark Link wouldn't hear me. But of course he did. Damn those pointy Hylian ears and their extensive hearing. This was going to piss me off sooner than later, which I quickly found out as he answered. "Well now, that depends on what your dream was about," he replied. I noted a hint of laughter in his voice and I grmaced as I glared at him. Dark just sat there and grinned at me while waving a hand as a signal to go on and tell him what the dream was about.<p>

( Since yu guys already know what Valory's dream was about, I'll just skip ahead to she is at the end and finishing it up for our handsome Dark Link ;) )

* Dark Link's P.O.V*

"...and then you did something but i am unsure of what because I woke up," Valory finished her recount of her dream and I sat back and closed my eyes. WHat a nice dream for a young girl to have. Most people would expect young girls to still dream of unicorns and rainbows and pretty prancing ponies. This little human though, she had love and adoration on her mind. During her little recount of her dream, the girl, Valory was her name, came straight out and told me that she loved me. I sensed no fear emanating off of her and one look into her eyes told me she was telling the truth.  
>How a person could love someone else so swiftly baffled me, but i was not about to dwell on it. i had more important matters to attend to. Stretching and getting up, i headed for the door when the Valory asked me something that stopped me in my tracks. "Dark?" She asked and I inclined my head so she would know i was listening," Umm..am I allowed to stay here..or are you..i dunno..gonna kick me out?..or throw me in the dungeon?". My eyes flew open and i turned to stare at her. Why the HELL would I kick her out or throw her in the dungeon? I mean, c'mon i know I'm heartless, but i'm not THAT heartless! "Are you going to answer me?" She asked. Pivoting on the heel of my boot i turned and walked out the door saying just one word in response. "No."<p>

A/N: OMG IM SOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I have been busy with school and stuff and i thank you for waiting patiently. this is only HALF of what i wrote originally because i cant type for too long. i will post the rest as soon as my fingers stop killing me D: but anyway, R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5: He Keeps Coming Back

A/N : I know that I don't get many reviews but those are what keep me going! Thank you to those who did review it really makes me happy when you do (: also I know the story is moving rather slowly but I don't have much time to type these days and such. And if you find mistakes in spelling or anything then please note that I cant do this on Microsoft Word anymore and i'm having to use Notepad instead. Thank You now on to the story!

*Normal P.O.V*

The stables were soon in sight as Dark Link strode out of the castle. Renkai, his horse, was waiting for him and neighed happily as his master entered the stables. Quickly undoing the latch on Renkai's stall Dark slipped inside to guide the horse out and into the prep room. Gathering the necessary items such as comb, saddle, and such Dark Link set to work.

15 minutes later the people of the busy town spotted their king making his way down the path to the castle coming to town. Renkai trotted at a gentle pace and held his head high as he carried his master through and over the drawbridge into Hyrule Field. 'Goddesses how it feels good to be out of my castle for a while', thought Dark.

*Valory's P.o.V*

I sat on the bed and started drawing with the art material I had aquired from a passing servant a few minutes ago. Back home I had been the artist of my class and people praised me regularly for my "astounding" work. I myself thought I was average though. Bangs, hair, nose, eyes, clothing, everything started to come together. Picking up a colored pencil (I hadn't realized they made these at this time) I colored the drawing. It was't until I was done did I notice who I had drawn and colored. I was never one to be called vain or arrogant but I must admit that my drawing was indeed beautiful. Gleaming red eyes stood out from beneath silver bangs. A black tunic and matching hat with white underclothes, pointy elfen ears, and an almost nonexistant twitch of the lips stared back at me. For a second I could swear it was really him looking at me. Remembering that he had left caused me to sigh, close the book, and lean back on the bed with a knot of worry forming in the pit of my stomache.

Deciding to go and look for him to possibly make things right, I set off down one of the long twisting corridors where I met up with two servants. "Have either of you seen His Majesty as of late?" I asked politely. Both servants shook their heads but one spoke up as she observed my obviously troubled expression," He does go to Lon Lon Ranch to visit his friend sometimes. Why don't you check there?" I smiled in appreciation and carefully walked down the narrow, steep stairs until finally I came to the front doors. Thankfully a butler appeared and escorted me to the stables where he saddled a horse. "Her name is Nightmare and she is His Majesty's stallion's 'girlfriend' ," he chuckled good naturedly as he saddled me up and with a quiick swat to her hindquarters I was off and galloping to look for Dark Link.

*Normal P.O.V*

Lon Lon Ranch was soon to be seen as Dark rode out into Hyrule Field. Renkai whinnied gleefully and galloped full out as his master urged him on, knowing that Renkai had been waiting for a chance to run like this. Not only was he riding to go to Lon Lon Ranch, riding also gave him the chance to think. Most would think that not a good idea, as you can easily be thrown off your horse if you don't pay attention. Dark however knew how to be on his toes at all times and felt no need to worry of that ever happening to him. He knew that Renkai was an exceptionally strong horse and didnt scare easily either. Perhaps thats why he and this stallion were such good partners.

*Dark Link's P.O.V*

I arrived at Lon Lon Ranch in record time and Renkai slowed to trot up the slope. Turning left I guided my stallion to the track and entered knowing that one of my best friends, Maylon, would be there. And just as I predicted, as soon as I entered the gate Maylon came running up to greet me. Sliding off of Renkai I almost toppled over when Maylon tackled me in a hug. I sighed inwardly as she squeezed me a bit since I knew full well that Maylon had a huge crush on me since we were little but the problem is that I honestly feel nothing for her except friendship. That point had only been made clearer since that girl Valory had shown up.

Speaking of Valory, I wonder what she's doing right now. Then again she's probably roaming the castle and finding her way into trouble. Considering it's been about a half an hour, perhaps I should head back. Besides I'm sure I just overreacted cuz I honestly don't think she meant to insult me, mused Dark as he finally pried Maylon from him. "I know I haven't been here very long and I know you want me to stay longer but I have to go Maylon. Oh and by the way I think Link is bringing your cousin to Shyrule to visit you soon. Just a heads up," I called over my shoulder as I climbed back onto the saddle and led Renkai back to the slope. I heard Maylon call out "Goodbye! Come back soon!" before I patted Renkai's hindquarters to make him move faster.

*Valory's P.O.V*

'Oh my goddesses where IS he? I know I messed up but c'mon!', I thought frantically as I scoured Hyrule Field for the past half an hour. Once again I passed by Lake Hylia and continued east toward Kokiri Forest. I had just gone to Lon Lon Ranch only for the girl, May something, to tell me that he had just left. But he was nowhere to be seen! Sighing wearily I spurred Nightmare on until I came upon a see by the Zora's River that almost made my heart stop. Cupping my hands over my mouth I silently screamed in fear at the sight before me. Two figures were near the water's edge and although the drop into the water looked shallow in the game, it sure as hell wasn't. In fact it was quite deep. One figure had the other backed up to the edge and also held a sword. The figure backed against the edge seemed to have had a sword but now it was lying in the grass a few feet away. Squinting against the glare of the rising (yes rising I was out all night and Dark left at dusk) sun I could make out just who the figures were. They were...

*Back With Dark Link*

Instead of going straight back to the castle I remembered how much Renkai loved water from the Zora's River. I had just gotten near the water when out of the blue Renkai neighed and reared back wildly throwing me from his saddle and he took off towards Castle Town. Startled by my stallion's sudden and unexpected behavior I failed to notice the presence of the man standing before me. It wasn't until he had slashed my right shoulder open that I finally snapped out of my daze and noticed him. Red greasy slicked back hair, menacing black beady eyes, a full suit of armor (black of course) with a matching black cape billowing out around his broad shoulders, and of course, the top piece of the symbol of the Triforce glowing on his right hand.

Backflipping quickly to get out of the way of his next strike I landed on my feet and got into a defensive stance. I knew who this man was, what he represented, and just how powerful he was. However, that did nothing to stop me from standing up to him. Recovering from his missed strike the man chuckled in amusement with a nasty glint of humor in his eyes. "So you choose to fight me instead of bowing down to your master, Dark Link?" the man said in a deep voice. I said nothing as I stood still in defensive position. All the answer I gave him was an If Looks Could Kill glare that I had perfected over the years for when I was exceptionally furious.

Sighing in dissappointment the man snapped his fingers; yet nothing happened. Or so I thought. Within seconds I was facedown on the ground with my head pounding from the blow to the back of my head. Hissing in severe pain I tried to sit up only to be brought back down by a foot on my back. ' Goddesses how much does this idiot weigh? 500 pounds? sheesh', I thought wryly. "Don't worry Dark Link hehehe your death will be quick and painlesss," the man hissed in my ear. Another blow to the back of my head was enough to knock me unconcious although I could swear I heard a girl's voice. Her voice...

A/N: yeahh I'm stopping there cuz I don't have enough time to write more but if you guys review then I will DEFINITELY update faster! I promise (:

so anyway, UNTIL NEXT TIME! :D


	6. Chapter 6: Battle

A/N:I'm SOOOOO sorry bout not updating! I have no internet and so I'm using school to do this now. I'll update soon. Or I'll try anyway. Don't give up on me! DX

*Valory's P.O.V*  
>"Dark, NO!" I shouted desperately as Nightmare reared to a halt at his side. Ganondork ( personal nickname :D) had already been knocked out by an arrow to a vital pressure point. I had never used a bow in my life so it surprised me that I had such good aim. Who knew that such an inexperienced young girl could take down such a powerful adversary with just one arrow?<br>I hopped down from my perch in Nightmare's saddle and knelt on the ground putting Dark Link's head on my lap. Gasping at the horrible sight, Dark had a bloody gash on the back of his head which soaked my fingers with blood, I put a hand to his chest to find that thankfully he was still breathing. His heart was beating stroongly so i was positive that he would indeed live, providing that Ganondorf didn't get to him. And Ganondork would only be able to get to Dark over my dead body.

I was so caught up in my thoughts however that i did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching. It wasn't until that vile man was two feet from me that I finally realized he had woken and was coming after me now. Swiftly dodging a jab from his sword I sprung up into a defensive stance shielding Dark Link from Ganondorf's view. I smirked inwardly as I took in his expression. That cold, hate-filled look of rage directed at me. Oh how I had always enjoyed pissing him off in the video games. But this was no video game, and if I didnt act fast I'd be doomed.

The King of Evil smiled wickedly as his sword flashed in the light of the moon and came close to slicing me in two. I backflipped at the last second, landing hard on the ground and twisting my ankle. "Kukuku not so lively now, are you little brat?" said Ganondorf as he lunged for me again. I had no choice but to grit my teeth and roll out of the way. Unfortunately Ganondorf saw this coming and was able to stab me in my left arm. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air as sheer unbearable pain wracked my body. I had no clue that Ganondorf's sword was electrified!

Ganondorf towered over me, watching me writhe in pain as the shock surged through me. He laughed as I grimaced and gritted my teeth to try and keep in the screams. The pain was too much to handle though and the last thing I saw was the blade of a sword going through Ganondork's chest from behind and a pair of crimson eyes...

*Dark's P.O.V*  
>I woke up after hearing that cold, merciless laugh that could only belong to Ganondorf. I was in agony as I tried to lift my head, and I remembered that I had been hit in the back of my head. Twice. Now THAT made me angry. I jerked to my feet and looked around for my sword which I saw was only a few feet away from me. The nerve of that idiotic "Evil King" to strike me anger grew to fury as a bloodcurdling scream made me cover my ears so I wouldn't go deaf. Thats when I remembered hearing her voice. Valory's voice.<p>

I spun around to find that Ganondorf was towering over Valory, and that she was on the ground clearly in immense pain. My eyes flashed as he lifted his sword to prepare for the final strike to kill her. No way in HELL was I about to let that happen! I reacted on impulse and silently came up behind him. Driving my sword through his heart I watched carelessly as his breathing slowly stopped and he disintegrated to shadowy dust. I scoffed at his stupidity about not watching his back and then I knelt by Valory to make sure she was alive. Thank the Goddesses that she was.

Whistling to get Nightmare's attention, I hefted Valory into her saddle and then clambered up behind her. Speaking softly into Nightmare's ear I instructed her to take us back to the castle. As we rode back to the castle we were stopped by the Castle Guards. They seemed worried for Valory and I assured them that she would be just fine. As we came to the door I slid down from Nightmare and told a few guards to have her brought to the stable and fed a very delicious meal. I on the other hand carried Valory up to my bedroom and lay her on the bed.  
>I doubted there was anything left to do but let her rest so I left and went down to the Great Hall for a snack. It's true that I could have just gone to the kitchen, but the cook wouldn't allow me back in there after I had burnt an egg in there. Such a touchy women. Just one, ONE, egg and I wasn't allowed back into my kitchen? Hn. One of the servants came to me and asked what I would like. "Just an orange for now, Bella," I responded tiredly. She left and came back quickly with my orange so I headed off down into one of my secret chambers. The chamber where the Mirror of Dimensions resided. It was time to call upon Link and his friends.<p>

I placed a hand on the mirror and whispered,"Hyrule Castle" and just like that an image of the castle came into view. "Link and Zelda," I said, and sure enough those two came into view. They were in the castle library and both went wide-eyed at seeing me. "Dark? Since when do you of all people contact us?" was Link's first words. Always speaking without thinking. Typical. Zelda on the other hand was more tactful and asked politle," Dark link has something happened? Is Shadow Hyrule under attack of some sort?" I smirked in amusement as the princess swatted the back of Link's head for his rudeness. "Hn," was my answer.

I waited somewhat patiently for Link to stop muttering under his breath before I answered more clearly. "I need you and your friends help Link. Ganondorf is back, and stronger than before. As for you Zelda, I need you and Link's friend Shadow to help me with...well this human who is now in my kingdom." Link gaped openly at me before shouting," WHAT?" I glared at him and he finally shut up. " Yes you idiot a human. Just like Shadow. The human is a girl. Her name is Valory and I need her to be taken care of. Right now I'm pretty sure that Ganondork( Zelda sniggered at this) and his minions are stirring up trouble in Shadow Hyrule. Thats what I need YOU for Link. And your friends. Even that annoying fairy Navi."

At this point Navi decided to make her presence known. In a high-pitched voice she screeched," HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING?". I winced. She was the same as ever. Zelda jumped in before Navi could start with the poor insults," So let me get this straight, Dark. You want Shadow and I to help your friend Valory recover while you, Link, and everyone else once again kick Ganondork's ass?" "Hn" " WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS HN DAMMIT?" shouted Link."Hn," I said again, just to piss him off more. Again Zelda jumped in just in time," Well I'll take that as a yes and yes of course I'll help and Link would be glad to help." "I would?" Link asked. I flashed a quick smile as I saw Zelda's expression turn deadly. "Yes you would," she growled.

"Ehehehe well then that's decided! We'll pack a few things and be there in a few hours Dark!" said Link as he sratched the back of his head with a forced smile on his face. What a bumbling idiot he could be sometimes. Great in battle, but slow as hell outside of it. I cleared the mirror and went back upstairs while eating my orange for I decided it was time to check on Valory again.

*Valory's P.O.V*  
>I groaned as I sat up, surprised that there wasn't a hard ground beneath me. Surprised that I was alive and not dead. I glanced toward the door as it oppened and saw that it was only Dark Link. Sighing in relief I layed back. "So how did I get back here?" I asked as Dark came and sat next to me on the bed. It took him a few moments to answer, but he finally did. "I killed that clone of Ganondorf and had Nightmare bring you and I back here to the castle. I knew you would live, so I brought you up here to my bed chamber so you could rest.<p>

There will be two aretakers for you soon enough. Their names are Shadow and Zelda. You are also to treat Zelda with respect, she is Princess of Hyrule. Shadow is one of Link's best friends-" "Wait you mean Princess Zelda and Link, the Hero of Time? What about Saria and Darunia and Ruto and Impa and Nabooru?" I asked excitedly, forgetting that I had never told him who I really was for fear that he would think I was insane. Dark's eyes widened considerably and THATS when I realized what I had just done. "Ooops'" I whispered to myself, mentally facepalming. "By the Goddesses how do you know about all of them?" he questioned as he stared at me.

I looked away as I tried to figure out some way to answer him. I sighed as I began," I'm not from here. That much I know I told you. Back in my world there is a game called The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. I always play it even though there are other games in The Legend of Zelda series. Ocarina of Time has always been my favorite though because I get to see...ummm...well anyway I always played that and the last time I played something went haywire, I blacked out, and was somehow here in Shadow Hyrule." I prayed that Dark wouldn't catch that I hadnt finished that one sentence but he did.

"Okay then. I guess I can believe you since I...since I trust you...but what was it that you got to see?" he inquired. I felt my cheeks flush as I opened my mouth to answer. "I always got to see you in the game, Dark Link. Always in the Water Temple. I always had to fight and beat you while playing as Link but I never wanted to beat you. You are my favorite character from the game." i could just imagine the look of disgust he would have on his face. My shoulders slumped as I pictured it in my head.

"Hn," he said. I tensed as I felt the bed shift, and then tensed even more as I felt his arms go around me. I was sure he would literally squeeze the life out of me. He didn't though. He just..hugged me. He didn't hurt me at all, he just hugged me gently. I relaxed after a minute and about five minutes later he let go. "Dinner should be ready in about an hour, I will come get you when it is done so far now you are to rest," he ordered. I turned toward his direction and smiled as he left the room closing the door behind him.

It seemed to be only a few minutes before I was once again woken up. Sighing in annoyance I rolled over. As I opened my eyes, I almost screamed. For above me was the last thing I had expected to see. The last thing i ever expected to wake me up. It was...!

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter ;D


	7. Chapter 7: Wow Oo

*Dark's P.O.V*  
>I left Valory to herself and wandered through the corridors on the fifth floor. Valory. For some reason she has been on my mind a lot lately. There's this...warmth...that comes over me whenever I see her. It continuously comes back, even just now before I left. I have always felt cold, anger, hatred, malevolence, lonelinesss, and distrust. This girl though...she makes me feel...different.<p>My musings were interrupted however when a servant, Lyle I believe is his name, came down the corridor to inform me that Link and Princess Zelda had finally arrived and were awaiting my appearance in the castle foyer. i nodded curtly to show that I had heard him and indeed been paying attention. Lyle then scurried off to do whatever it was he was supposed to do next. I, on the other hand, turned on my heel and descended down the steep winding staircase.<p>

Zelda and Link greeted me cordially as I swiftly entered the foyer. I led them into the Great Hall at which time myy mind had already drifted back to Valory. Speaking of the human, where was Link's friend Shadow? I could swear by the Goddesses that I had told him her assistance was required! Why that insolent, stubborn, dim-wittted, fo-

"Link?" I asked in a sugary tone with a small smile on my face. I really should smack him for the way he responded. Honestly could he be any more stupid? "Yes, your oh so great Majesty whom everyone in all the worlds love and adore?'. I growled low in annoyance and the princess promptly whacked the moron upside his stupid, blonde head. Now I fully understood where the term "dumb blonde" had originated from. I sighed and opened my mouth to speak when I head a bout of laughter erupt from upstairs in the direction of my living quarters. Quite concerned that something had possibly happened to my human I hurried up the stairs and sprinted through the corridors finally coming to my door. Of course THATS when it hit me that I had called Valory my human. What the hell was I thinking when I said that? Or thought. Oh whatever who cares?

I threw open the door and stood there gaping in shock. I heard surprised gasps from behind me which were no doubt Priness Zelda and that oaf Link. I REALLY need to beef up my security within the castle. Honestly, How the hell had she been able to find her way to MY bed chambers? "OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I shouted. Two pairs of eyes looked at me in alarm. I could see laughter in the sapphire eyes of Valory. Fear shown in the emerald eyes of Shadow.

*Valory's P.O.V*  
>Shadow was hovering above me when I opened my eyes and she was lucky that I didn't attack her! Apparently the surprised look on my face amused her for she burst into a fit of giggles. I tried my best to put on a stern face but ended up failing miserably and laughing along with her. Somehow I feel as if I have known her my whole life. But that can't be, can it? I honestly don't know anymore.<p>

"My best friend in the whole wide worlds has told me some stuff about YOU Valory!" Shadow winked at me which made me a bit nervous," lets see. You are human are you not?" "Hn"  
>"You came to Hyrule from a different dimension?"<br>"Hn"  
>"If you 'Hn' me ONE more time, I'm going to smack you with this pillow!" She threatened as she grabbed a pillow from behind me and raised it over her head.<br>"Hn," I replied with a smirk.  
>"GRRR SON OF A B-" was all I heard before her voice was muffled by the pillow she thwacked me with. I'm lucky it was a soft pillow too or that would have hurt! Geez this girl has some serious strength!<p>

And that's how the pillow fight started. We were only fighting for about five minutes and alreayd the room was strewn with feathers! Shadow and I erupted into raucous laughter after taking a glance at each other. We were COVERED in feathers! Poor Shadow laughed so hard she fell off the bed and onto the floor with a THUMP! oh my Goddesses I felt bad for her.

"And just WHAT do YOU think is so funny Valory?" she growled as she sprung from the floor and pounced on me, causing me to shriek in surprise. Somehow one of the pillows had avoided destruction and she was now holding it above me. Just as she was about to hit me we heard a voice I knew only too well.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" shouted Dark Link as he stared at us. I kept my mouth shut and looked away knowing that if I looked him in the face I'd have another laughing fit. Shadow however was startled so bad that she once again fell off the bed. Zelda, Link, Dark, and I sweatdropped anime-style as she stood up swaying a bit saying'" I'm okay!" before she collapsed on the floor.

I sighed and hopped off the bed. Too bad I stumbled. Luckily for me I felt a pair of arms lift me up before my face met the floor. UNluckily, it was Dark Link and once I looked up and into his eyes I couldn't look away. I was in a trance of some sort it seemed...such amazing crimson orbs...

*Dark's P.O.V*  
>I was just about furious! Why the HELL hadn't Link kept a better eye on his little girlfriend? And pillow or not, no matter how soft it is, NOBODY was going to hit my Valory! Wait. My Valory? Ugh, there I go AGAIN with saying that she's mine.<p>

I sweatdropped along with everyone else as Shadow collapsed. You'd think the girl would have a better sense of equilibrium! But no, she was clumsy. Even her midnight black hair was in disarray now though her bangs still covered her right eye somehow. Eh, who cares?

I lurched forward quickly as I saw Valory come close to hitting the ground. I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her stumble. And I call Link idiotic? I'm such a hypocrite *sweatdrop*. I lifted Valory up gently so as not to hurt her and let her rest in my arms for a moment to regain her balance. Only, it was more than a moment when I became trapped in those beautiful sapphire eyes of her. Again that same feeling that kept coming back came back again. Only this time it was full force.

I don't know why I did what I did. I just seemed to react on instinct. As her eyes slid closed I leaned forward and kissed her. I actually kissed her. I felt Valory tense as our lips met, and I felt as she relaxed into my embrace. She kissed me back and for some reason I felt...happy...like I had always wanted to feel like this. She tasted like blue rasperry, one of my favorite flavors. I didn't want this moment to end but of course someone had to clear their throat. Of course it would be Link.

"Ahem, sorry to ruin the moment but we have a meeting we need to begin, Dark Link," said Link in a rather obnoxious tone. I pulled away from Valory, who was blushing a pretty pink color, and narrowed my eyes at Link. "Considering your tone, Link, I think it's safe to say that you're jealous that your used to be shadow can get his first kiss before you can. And also I have a gift I got for Valory the yesterday when I passed the market. Princess, please take Link and the both of you wait down in the Great Hall for me?" Zelda nodded and curtsied as she dragged a blustered Link from the room by his pointy elfen ear.

"Come, Valory, or I might never give you your gift," I said mysteriously. Of course she said the last thing I expected.  
>"Hn"<br>"Hn? Since when do you start saying what I usually say?"  
>"Hn"<br>"Really?"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Ugh whatever c'mon!" I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Seaul Wing of the castle. (A/N: Seaul is pronounced like soul. I made it up) I watched as her eyes shined brighter as we walked into a grand room filled with a certain special something. Something she was sure to love. And from the sparkle in her eyes I'd guess she indeed loved it. This was the room of... 


	8. Chapter 8: This Can't Be Happening

A/N: Sorry guys but this is the last chapter I cn upload til after the holidays.

*Normal P.O.V*  
>It was the room of Seaul Partners. Different animals of all kinds and colored filled the room. A particularly colorful bird flew from the sea of animals and came to rest on Dark Link's shoulder. "This is my Seaul Partner, the phoenix Yuma. A beauty, isn't she?" Dark Link asked with a grin on his handsome face. Valory stared at the pair, unsure of what she was supposed to do in this room yet completely awed by the completeness that emanated from Dark and Yuma. "She's the most beautiful bird I've ever seen...and the only phoenix as well. What exactly IS a Seaul Partner?" asked Valory in a quiet manner. Dark chuckled and reached up to stroke Yuma's feathers before answering her. "A Seaul Partner is an animal that possesses part of your soul within them. Once your Seaul Partner finds you, you are bound together for as long as you live. If you die, your Seaul Partner will live on. However, if your Seaul Partner dies, you die also.<p>

Actually, if I recall correctly, YOUR Seaul partner is in the mix in this room. Oh and by the way, Seaul Partners are near invincible. Thats how Ganondork keeps coming back. We don't know what his Seaul Partner is," Dark explained with a dark, somber expression on his face. As he finished his sentence a blur ame bounding out of the crowd. It moved so fast that it couldn't stop in time and crashed into Valory's leg, knocking her to the floor as it sprawled on top of her.

*Valory's P.O.V*  
>I shut my eyes as the impact from ther ground hurt my back. Graoning in slight pain I opened one eye to see a beautiful creature lying on top of me. The creature appear to be a snow white baby leopard with gorgeous markings. It seemed to be even more special, though, for it's ears were black with white markings. "That, Valory, is your Seaul Partner. His name is Tsukario," Dark explained to me with a genuine smile. I smiled back and looked into Tsukario's eyes. They were sapphire blue, just like mine.<p>

"Does Tsukario stay this small?" I asked. Dark looked thoughtful for a moment. "No actually he doesn't. Whenever you are in danger, he will transform into a monstrous leopard. He will protect you at all costs. Actually, instead of riding a horse, by the way Nightmare is now yours, you can have Tsukario transform and then ride on him. He is actually much faster than a horse," Dark told me as he petted Yuma again. I nodded and slowly sat up.

Hefting Tsukario into my arms I slowly stood up and leaned back against the door.  
>"Hey Dark?"<br>"Hn?"  
>"Why have you been so nice and stuff towards me?"<br>I don't think he was expecting that question, considering his eyebrows rose almost into his hair. I thought he would answer lightly, but instead his voice was a bit gruff, which scared me a bit.  
>"Just because I answer your questions and have done you no harm yet does not mean I am being nice towards you. I'm being courteous and respectful"<br>He turned around and walked out the door with Yuma on his shoulder. I could see the sorrow in her eyes.

My eyes teared up a little. I was never one to be emotional, but this had come as a surprise. I had thought he was different from the truly evil shadow Link in the game, but I guess I was wrong. I should never have let my guard down. This had happened to me in the past with getting hurt. Looks like I'll be putting up the extreme barriers around my heart. I was so stupid to trust him. He's a creature of shadow, and it was foolish to think he wouldn't hurt me.

*Dark Link's P.O.V.*  
>I turned and walked out with Yuma perched on my shoulder. As soon as the words had left my mouth, I had instantly regretted what I said to Valory. I have no idea what came over me. It seems as though I really was never destined to be happy. I hurt her so badly.<p>

Looks like I'll have to go back to the ruler I was before she came to Shadow Hyrule. Yes, I was a just and fair King, but if someone had done wrong I would be sure to execute them without hesitation. Since she had gotten here, I had become extremely lenient. Unless somebody had killed with intent, i had let them off on probation. Now though, I'll have to go back to how it was before.

As I walked down the hallway, I was met with Link. "Whoa why does Yuma have a hurt look in her eyes?" he asked with concern. I was in no mood to talk and tried to go around him but he caught my arm. "Something happened between you and Valory. I know it. From the look in Yuma's eyes, I'm guessing you did it to Valory. So what happened? I'm not letting you go until you tell me!". I sighed in aggravation and told him everything that had happened. When i was done his eyes were wide and he was looking at me as though I was an alien.

"So let me get this straight. She asks you a simple little question, and you just turn cold and walk away from her? HOW COULD YOU?" Link shouted at me, making me wince. I tried to reason with him but he would have none of it. He stormed off in the direction of the Seaul Wing and left me there to contemplate everything I had done. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I headed down to the dining room to ask Yumiko to get me an orange to snack on. I never got that far though. Before I had gotten halfway to the dining room I heard a scream that I ould easily distinguish from anyone else's. Pivoting sharply I ran all the way back from where I just came skidding to halt at the sight of the blood spattered room.

My sense went on overload as I frantically searched for her. She couldn't be gone! I had left her only about ten minutes ago! Ugh this is all my fault, I should never have said what I did. She's my responsibility, mine to protect! I've got to find her. I've GOT to.

I looked some more until I found...I found her choker. She always wore it around her neck. And now she was gone, and it was hear, in a room covered with blood. I just prayed to the Goddesses that it wasn't her blood. I had also found some of my guards, but they were dead, and a bloody mess. Well, save for one. I spotted him just as I was about to leave the room and inform everyone of what had happened.

It was Alfonso, my most loyal guard, and he was trying to speak. "Y-Your Majesty...I am..I am sorry that *cough* I failed to..protect the girl. I was *cough, cough* powerless against him. H-He just came out...out of nowhere and..attacked. He took her, Sire. Ga-Gan..."and he died. Before he could get out the name, he died. I knelt next to him and muttered a long blessing for his spirit to rest in peace. I knew who had taken her now. Now it was just a matter of finding the bastard.

A/N: There now some things start happening!


	9. Chapter 9: Anger

AshureiAkuma: Sorry I haven't updated in a while yu guys! I've been doing projects & everything since I got new classes for the semester & I've also had a bit of writer's block! D: but I think it's passed now so here is what I came up with! Oh and yes I changed my name. this is my facebook name and i like it XD

Dark Link: Bout time you started back on this story, wench!

AshureiAkuma: Excuse me? And when the hell did you come in?

Dark Link: You're excused and I came in like 10 minutes ago you blind bat!

AshureiAkuma: Why I oughtta...Yu see how mean & rude he is, people? THIS is how he lost Valory to Ganondorf! Ya know what Dark Link? Since you wanna be so mean & rude you wont get Valory back for a while and Navi is gonna pester you!

Dark Link: WHAT? NOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT! I want Valory! Please please please I'm sorry!

AshureiAkuma: Hahaha maybe I'll be nice. Anyway you guys, on with the story!

* * *

><p>*Valory's P.O.V*<br>Light filtered in through the tiny window in the dusty dungeon cell as I groggily sat up, opening my eyes. My vision was blurry and I could barely make out the outline of two guards standing at either side of my cell. Across from me were multiple other cells that had many decaying bodies, mold-encrusted skeletons, and bloodied floors and walls. Just the sight of this made me want to vomit, but I had a strong stomach and luckily was able to hold it in. I stood up slowly as my vision swam and tried to move my feet, only to find that I was shackled on both wrists and ankles. I could stand, but I couldn't move far enough to reach the bars of the cell.

Footsteps reached my ears as I struggled to try and free myself to no avail. A foul odor came to my nose and I turned my head sharply when I heard the clinking of keys. A black boot came into view and what followed was the Evil King himself, Ganondorf. He smiled sadisticly as he looked down at me and chuckled darkly in amusement at my poor condition. I glowered at him and pulled my lips back in a snarl.  
>"Temper, temper," he teased as he wagged a finger at me. He stood just outside the cell staring in as if I was a caged animal on display. My shackles rattled dangerously as I pulled hard enough to almost rip them out of the wall, just trying to get at this moron who dared to take me away from Shadow Castle, as Dark Link had called it. Dark Link. What had happened at the castle? Had he maybe gotten worried when I hadn't come down for dinner and started looking for me? No, I had pissed him off somehow and now he hated me.<p>

Surely Link and Zelda and Shadow would have noticed my absence? And where was my beloved Tsukario? I didn't feel an incessant pain that would signal Tsukario as being injured, so I relaxed on that point. I refused to let my guard down with this blubbering idiot standing near me though. He was still grinning and had the look of a predator having caught his prey at last in his eyes. Quite honestly it disgusted me to no end. I'd rather die than be holed up in this ghastly dungeon.  
>And again he was talking. "You're stuck here now, girl. Dark Link can't save you. He doesn't even like you. He hates your guts and wishes you never existed. And as for Link, Zelda, and that other girl, they just met you. So why would they give a damn what happens to you? Kukuku face it girl, you'll be in this dungeon for the rest of your pathetic life!" he sneered at me through the bars. I swear this man has a death wish.<p>

I stayed silent and looked at my nails as though bored just to piss him off. And boy did it work. "You little witch, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted as I continued to pick at my nails. Almost ripping the gate off it's hinges, Ganondorf stormed into my cell and towered over me threateningly. And I STILL picked at my nails. Ahhh I was having way too much fun with this.  
>Bending down and yanking back my hair he hissed," Pretend that nothing bothersss you all you want you little wennnch but you're going to find out very ssssoon how much of a bad idea it wasss to ignore me!". That was the last I heard, because once he finished his threat, he knocked me in the back of the head. My vision blurred and I saw stars until finally the blackness engulfed me.<p>

-Dark Link's P.O.V-  
>I could barely contain my anger as I sat through this stupid meeting with Zelda, Link, and Shadow. All I wanted to do is get out there, find Ganondorf, and tear his damn head off! Then after that I would find Valory and apologize for how I acted. 'If only I hadn't snapped at her. If only I had stayed there..then she wouldn't be gone.. this is all my fault', I silently berated myself.<br>"Dark, are you listening?" asked the Princess. I could sense the worry in her tone. She knew I was thinking about Valory again. But how could I not? It really was all my fault that she had been taken. Now she was in Ganondorf's clutches, and I had no idea where the hell he resided. I swear when I get my hands on him...

"DARK!" she shouted. I winced as I covered my sensitive ears. Geez this woman had a shrill voice when she yelled. "What?" I asked none too politely. She smiled as if satisfied that I had at least responded and returned to her 'plan' to rescue Valory and my land of Shadow Hyrule. I continued pacing back and forth as they discussed what to do. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore. Sitting here doing nothing was NOT my style. "Can we please just go out and track this bastard down so I can murder him slowly and painfully and we can rescue Valory? She could be DEAD by now because we have lingered so long! Let's go NOW!" I shouted as I vented my anger. Honestly, did they have no idea the pain it was causing me to think of what that slimeball might be doing to her?

Zelda flinched and Link just sat there gaping at me like I'd spouted another head. Deciding to get out of there before I hurt someone, I spun on my heel and reached the front doors. As I walked outside I turned to the right to go and get Renkai. I was done waiting for them. If they were just going to sit there and do nothing while my Valory could be hurt, then they could stay here. I for one was NOT going to stay. That bastard had better pray to the Goddesses that I never get my hands on him.  
>I calmed a bit as I came to Renkai's stall. He whinnied softly and nuzzled my chest as if telling me he knew what was going on and was ready to help. Digging into my pocket I pulled out a carrot and gently fed it to him. After that I saddled him up and climbed into the saddle as he took off at a gallop towards Hyrule Field. Little did I know that someone had decided to follow me...<p>

*Valory's P.O.V*  
>My eyelids fluttered as I opened my eyes. I closed them again almost immediately when I saw where I was. I could easily tell that I was on a huge bed, so that meant I had been moved from the dungeon into a bedroom. However, when I had opened my eyes and glimpsed the ceiling, I figured out WHO'S bedroom it was. Ganondorf's. Ugh. On the ceiling was a whole portrait of himself as were the walls. Vain much? This..abomination...DISGUSTED me ! Re-opening my eyes, I sat up and felt my head. I had a nice bump now thanks to that -insert worst word you can think of- . I had to find some way out of this hell hole.<br>Apparently fate had decided to be cruel to me for now because I could see no way of getting out of her. However, I knew that I would get food sooner or later. I sincerely doubted that Ganondork wanted to starve me to death. No. Instead he would probably keep me alive and lure the others here. Not that I had much hope for that. My earlier doubts returned and I was consumed with sadness and depression as I waited for my evening meal to arrive. In my head I thought that this couldn't get any worse, yet of course something just HAD to happen next..

* * *

><p>Ash: kinda short i know but this is a little filler chapter. Don't worry, the fiends wont be around much longer if Link and Zelda have anything to do with it :D<p>

Dark: HEY! What about me?

Ash: What about yu?

Dark: I'm saving her!

Ash: oh yeahh...well anyways, Ja Ne to all my readers, R&R!


	10. Chapter 10: Fight Our Way Through

Ash: Soooo..i finally got to updating again :D two more weeks left of school! then summer! WOOHOO! :D that way, I'll be able to update more often! (: Anywho, here's the story (: OH! And THANK YOU to my wonderful reviewers and thank you for the support!

* * *

><p>-Shadow's P.O.V-<br>Oh by the Goddesses of Hyrule I wish those idiots would stop bickering already! I mean sure I was eaves-dropping on them but who wouldn't when you could hear Dark's shouting ringing through the castle? Having listened to enough of their conversation I decided that Dark was right. Valory needed us NOW. Not later, NOW. Reaching a decision in my mind, I turned around and headed to the main entrance. Unlike them, I happened to have figured out where Ganondorf's castle was thanks to some very resourceful friends.  
>~~~~~<p>

Two hours later I was slipping into the castle. yes, I'd found a few ways into the castle previously. I may be human and not native to these lands, but I wasn't stupid. And with that, I used my ninja skills to get to the room I'd last seen Valory in. Not easy either. I HATE ReDead and what do I run into on the way up here? A horde of them. Stinky, rotten, molded, slimey..okay you get it, corpses. Thank Nayru I had remembered to grab my sword when I took my leave.

Jiggling the knob on the door I found that it was locked. Damn it. "Valory!" I called out softly so as not to alert anyone else of my presence. I heard the creak of a bed mattress and the shuffling of feet near the door. "Shadow, is that you?" came Valory's voice through the door. She sounded worried and distressed. Well not for long! "Of course it's me! Oh and before you go jumping to conclusions, no nobody is here with me but Dark is looking for you. Zelda and Link are still at the castle I think because Dark got fed up with them wanting to plan on how to get you out of here. but enough about them, I'm here to save the day! So...do you have any idea where I can get the small key for this door from?"

"Uhhh...I think Ganondorf gave it to a Lizalfos."

"Which kind? Spike-tail or Skull-face?"

"Spike-tail! You could hear the spikes dragging down the hallway! It went left."

"I see. Well thanks! Don't worry I'll have you out of here in no time!"

"Oh! Wait! SHADOW!"

"What is it now?" I asked impatiently.

"Bring me a sword so I can fight, or at least learn how to, please?"

"Oh fine. Can I go now?"

"Yes."

"Thank you!" I called over my should as I ran ahead to kick some Lizalfos ass.

~Back With Dark Link~

GRRR! Why oh WHY does this always happen to me? Why did she insist on coming with me instead of staying with Link and Zelda? "Dark! Hey Dark! You should head to Kakariko Village and see if anyone knows anything about Valory! Hey! Are you listening to me? DARK!" Navi shouted as she floated around my head. My eye twitched in irritation as I tried to tune her out. Unfortunately, that just made her angrier. "DARK! Did yo-" "SHUT UP ALREADY! I know what the hell I'm doing! One more word out of you and you're going in a bottle!" I interrupted. My God, how did Link put up with this winged ball of fluff? She was absolutely INFURIATING!

Navi just gave me a sour look. And started humming. Humming what sounded like 'I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts..' Ugh. Valory is in SO much trouble for being kidnapped when i get her back! Maybe I can ditch this annoying lightblob before I get to her. yeahh that sounds like a plan...

~Back with Shadow and Valory~

"C'mon! Shhhh!" Shadow hissed as she pulled Valory to higher ground. The only way to get out of the castle was to walk the rooftops carefully and climb down a hidden vine wall. Sounds easy right? No. It had rained the night before and the roofs were still slippery, making the trek across them treacherous. One slip and either they would fall to their deaths or they would still be alive when they hit the ground and would be tossed into a dungeon cell. Forever. Neither seemed very appetizing at the moment, hence why they were being cautious when crossing the rooftops.  
>~~~~~<p>

Ten minutes later and the duo had climbed down the vines and were sprinting off into the forest of dead, barren trees. Hardly suitable for cover if anyone chased them, but it would have to do. Now to find that path..AH! There it was!

"Valory! C'mon, the path is right there! Let's go!" I ordered impatiently. Nodding her head, she followed me until we came to the bridge. Unfortunately, it was now guarded Four Dynalfos, two on each side, guarded the bridge now. There was no other way across the gaping chasm, trust me I'd checked numerous times. I was afraid this would happen. Looks like we'll have to fight our way through.

"You ready Val?"

"For what?"

"To fight them! Duh."

"Oh! Um..no?"

"Whaddaya mean no? This is the ONLY way to cross the bridge, I'll have you know! We're gonna have to fight our way across! C'mon. Unless you're a scaredy cat. Maybe Dark was right. After all, he did say that you were a weak human. that you were defenseless and would back down from every challenge. Do you wanna prove him right? Or shall we prove him wrong?"

"Grrrrrrrr."

And there went our cover. Valory had growled just a tad..oh what the hell am I saying? She growled WAY too loud and the Dynalfos discovered our hiding spot. However, one was unlucky enough to actually throw the spear it had been holding. the spear clashed a clean grazed cut on Valory's right arm. Which only served to make her angry. And lemme tell ya, an angry Valory is NOT one you want to be around!

Hack. Slash. Spin. Hack. Uppercut. Jump Attack. Slash. Slash. On and on and on until finally all four Dynalfos disintegrated into dust. I ould have sworn she had told me earlier that she had never used a sword. I'm starting to sincerely doubt that now.

"Well, now that we have a clear way ahead of use, how about you tell me whats going on between you and Dark?"

"Only if you tell me what's going on between you and link."

"Deal!"

"-sigh- Alright. Well it all started when..."

~With Link and Zelda~

"Well that bastard sure took off fast," stated Link as he finished his plate of food. Zelda's eye twitched at the lack of respect Link held for his other half. Improvising for a whack on the head, she promptly chucked a spoon at Link's head. And...SCORE! The spoon hit Link squarely in the face as he turned his head toward the 'whooshing' sound. "Mmmhphmph!" he grumbled indignantly as he tried to swallow his mouthful of food while also trying to yell at the Princess for throwing a spoon at him. Finally swallowing down the last of his meal he sputtered,"What the Farore was that for?"

"You lack a considerable amount of respect for the King of Darkness, Dark Link. As much as you don't like him, you should at least show him the respect he deserves!"

"That basta-..um I mean Dark link has never even earned my respect! He tried to mureder me in the Water Temple!" he ccountered as he quailed under Zelda's fierce glare. Well, this argument was sure to go on for a while...  
>~~~~~<p>

Having entered a civil conversation, Link decided to be smart for once and use his insight.

"You already know what has to happen don't you? That Ganondorf has reformed and is now planning to take over this land or something? And that Dark link and that human girl, Valory, are the only ones who can stop him?"

Zelda nodded her head gravely. Normally she would have joked about the fact that link had actually used his brain while outside of battle, but this was no laughing matter. Shadow Hyrule was at stake, and if Ganondorf managed to overtake this realm, it was likely he would take over the Lightworld again too...

~Dark Link and Navi~

Dark breathed deeply as he clenched his fist tight. How in the name of Din had his light counterpart been able to bear with the fact that he was stuck with this fairy? He doubted the dumbass even knew how he did it himself. But right now, this stupid little -insert worst word you can think of- was driving him absolutely INSANE! "Dark! Hey! Hey Dark! Look! It's a lonely tree! you should root yourself right next to it so it won't be lonely anymore!"  
>UGH! this fairy was seriously about to make him snap.<p>

Trudging onward toward Geruda (yes Geruda, the species in the Shadow World are basically cousins to the ones in the lightworld. just in case you've forgotten. Sorry, back to the story!) Desert. ganondorf was the Gerudo King of Thieve's right? So shouldn't his stronghold be somewhere near there? Being so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize that two people were coming closer with each passing second until Navi caught his attention.

"Dark! HEY DARK! LOOK! It's them!"

* * *

><p>Ash: Well thats a wrap for Chapter 10! Hopefully I'll get some good inspiration for the next chapter! hm..should I have Valory back with Dark Link and have her forgive him easily? Or should he suffer like she has? or should he not even get to her next chapter? SO many choices...and only I know the outcome right now! And with that, i bid you farewell! R&amp;R please, it's really appreciated! (: (you gets a plusie if you do!)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Portal

Ash: Hey guys! this chappie might be a little shorter, but its more of a filler for now. Plus Valory needs to show that she's not a weak little girl.

Valory: you bet i'm not!

Dark: Pssshhhh yeah right! You so are!

Ash: oh boy not again!

Navi: Hey Guys! Hey! Hey! You shouldn't fight! Hey! Are you listening to m-

Ash, Dark, and Valory: ARRRGGGHHH NAVI SHUT UP!

Ash: *ahem* Sorry bout that guys :D Oh and I apologize in advance for my crappy battle scenes :/ anywho, On With The Story! Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>~Dark Link and Navi~<p>

Two carpenters came into view and Dark wondered what they were doing out in Hyrule field. Shouldn't they be working on that bridge spanning across the gorge in Geruda Valley? The bridge had been destroyed by a stray monster about a month earlier, but the carpenters were lazy which is why it still wasn't fixed yet. "Your Majesty!" one of them called out urgently. Hearing the distress in the man's voice, Dark hurried over to see what the problem was. "Your Majesty! T-There's a rift! A rift i-in the, no not a rift, a p-portal that has appeared behind the boulders! The ones on this s-side of the bridge *huff, huff* You must see! Quickly!"

"Alright, take me there!

"Yes my liege!" they shouted in unison.

Following them as they led him to the portal, Navi spoke up.

"Dark Link? Are you sure this is a good idea?

"No, but why does that matter?"

"What if it's a trap? Then we'll both be doomed! And I forgot my hairbrush! I'll look like a wreck!" she wailed.

Talk about a nerve-grinder. *Twitch, twitch* Navi is even more annoying than Fiona, Mydo's fairy. Fiona was obnoxious, but Navi was just downright CRUEL to be around! Taking out a bottle, Dakr threateningly swung it, almost catching Navi. "One, just ONE, more word out of you you little twit, and you're going in here!" he hissed.

~Meanwhile with Valory and Shadow~

"Awww you've GOT to be kidding me!" Valory groaned as she face-palmed.

"What?"

"Look! There are Iron Knuckles EVERYWHERE! How are we supposed to get to the portal now?"

"Val! Take a chill pill! We took out the Dynalfos, didn't we? Exactly. All we gotta do is be cautious and nimble on our feet. True there are about four of them out there, so we'll each take on two, but if we;re fast anough then we won't sustain any damage!"

"And if we DO sustain damage?"

"I'm a thief. I stole some medicine."

"Ahh I see."

"Indeed."

"Let's go!" they shouted as one as they initiated their attack on the Iron Knuckles.

~Back with Dark, Navi, and the carpenters~ We ran all the way to the boulders, not stopping once even though the two carpenters were clearly yearning for air, they were panting so heavily. Then I saw it. The black and purple vortex of the portal. All that could be seen was the dark swirling mix of colors.

"Navi, you ready?"

"For what?"

"To go in, duh!"

And with that I jumped through it. Or floated through? I couldn't really tell. When I stepped through the portal it seemed as though time had slowed. There seemed to be a dimension between the portal as well. I could see an end to it up ahead, but inside was like a black and purple forest with a hard brown barren ground. No life. No animals. No grass. The trees were dead as well.

I put all this to the back of my mind though. As we reached the end I put my hand out in front of me. The portal was like a magnet. It kept pulling me forward. As my hand brushed against the swirling dark energy, I was able to see through to the other side. And what I saw there surprised me. Valory was fight three stalfos and an Iron Knuckle all by herself and fifteen feet away was Shadow battling a pack of Wolfos.

"Oh my Goddesses! Dark! You have to help them!"

"Me? You have to help too you little twit!"

"How?"

"Distract them by flying around their heads! Or better yet...wait where are Tsukario and Naoku? Navi, go to the tower and find them! Bring them back here to Shadow and Valory!"

"How will I free them?"

"Just tell them to follow you. They can get out, trust me."

Navi flew off to find the Seaul animals after that. I wonder if Valory and Shadow had forgotten about them? No matter, I've got to hel- No! That bastard stalfos! Charging out of the portal, I leapt into the fight.

~Valory, Shadow, and now Dark Link~

"Aaaarrrggghhh!" Valory grimaced as pain shot through her shoulder. A stalfos had snuck up behind her and sliced her shoulder open. Her hsoulder dipped slightly as it burned. She ould feel the blood soaking into her clothes and flowing down her arm. Now she was really pissed. Gripping her sword tightly, she spun and slashed at the animated skeleton. In return it raised it's shield to block but Valory was already one step ahead. Skipping to the side she raised her sword and jumped, shattering the bones with her sword as the monster turned to dust.

"VALORY! WATCH OUT!" shouted an unknown voice.

She turned to look just in time to see the Iron Knuckle's axe bearing down on her. Swiftly ducking she hacked at Iron Knuckle until he made a full-swing with his axe, nearly grazing her arm. Backflipping to safety she sighed in relief as she heard the last pained howl of a defeated Wolfos. Good. That meant Shadow was safe. Unfortunately, she herself was far from it.

"Valory! Behind you!" Shadow warned as she chucked a rock at the Iron Knuckle, distracting it, "Dark! Take down the Iron Knuckle!"

Wait...Dark? How could Dark Link be here? Owww! Pain seared through her abdomen as the two last stalfos laughed maniacally. One of them had left a cut across her stomach which was now bleeding severely. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. Dodging out of the way of an incoming attack, she stabbed an unsuspecting stalfos and watched as it burned to dust as well. 'One left. Just one left,' she thought as her sight began to blacken. She sloppily ducked as the stalfos swung at her head. Bending down and quickly bringing her sword up diagonally she finished off that stalfos as well.

Putting a hand to her stomach she watched as her hand became drenched in her own blood. Blood was still seeping from her shoulder wound and she slumped to the ground as her vision dimmed even more. The last thing she remembered this time was three voices shouting her name and a ball of white fur. Wait, three voices?...

* * *

><p>Ash: Ok thats it for now you guys (: And yes, I insist on cliffies. you should be used to this by now XD<p>

Dark: They really should.

Valory: OhMyGawd! Did Dark just AGREE with someone?

Dark: shut up you idiot!

Ash: Hey hey play nice now!

Dark and Val: *grumbles* fiiine

Ash: i would do shoutouts, but it's late..liiike let's see..AH! 12:49 in the morning and I have school in the morning! Time to go eat my Reese's then go to bed :D I do love all my reviewers though! Thank yu! Oh and if you haven't checked out Sesshoumaru's Ice Finally Melts, please do. Anyway, R&R. nighty-Night!


	12. Chapter 12: What Happened To You?

Ash: Hey guys! I'm sorry I've been gone for a while! Yes school has been out since the 24th but I've been playing video games and hanging with friends!

Dark Link: Oh please, don't give us excuses wench!

Ash: What the hell? I thought you were gone you pompous ass!

Dark: HE-

Valory: OhEmGee guys stop!

Navi: Hey! Hey! You shouldn't fight! It hurts my fairy ears! Hey! Are you Liste-

Dark, Valoy, and Ash: SHUT UP!

Ash: Valory, why don't you do the honors?

Valory: Shweetness! We're now done (glares at Dark) with our incessant chatter. Ash has worked hard on this chapter and hopes you enjoy it. Read on!

* * *

><p>~Dark and Shadow~<br>"Dark what are you doing here?" asked Shadow as she knelt by Valory's side. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she waited for his answer. From what Valory had told her, Dark Link was furious before she had been kidnapped. So why try and come to her rescue? Surely he hadn't gotten over his anger that quickly? Unless...he cared for her? A sly smirk crossed Shadow's face and swiftly turned back into a scowl as she looked back up at Dark Link. "Well? What are you doing here? I will not ask again."

He seemed to sigh as his eyes closed momentarily, "I am here to retrieve Valory. Not only that, but I want to find that sick bastard and kill him. Slowly. And painfully. He is going to learn not to mess with The King of Shadows. He will also learn to never take what is mine." His eyes narrowed at that last statement and he bent down to ground level as well. Shadow was taken aback by the conviction that Dark's voice held. He seemed bent on exacting revenge on Ganondorf. Not just for trying to overtake his lands, but for harming Valory as well. Perhaps his icy heart was melting because of her?

Valory was still unconcious and seemed to be far from waking. Deciding to get back to the castle before any more monsters showed up, Dark scooped her into his arms and turned to go back through the portal. Shadow stood as she shook her head in bewilderment.  
>Three hours later found the group at the gates to Shadow Castle. The guards bowed their heads in respect for their king as the group entered and Dark carried Valory through multiple hallways. He finally came to a black door with silver designs. Nodding to Shadow to open the door, he stepped inside and over to the large bed. Laying Valory down gently, he brough the plush black blankets up to her chin and left the room.<p>

"Dark, how did you find the portal to the Dark Dimension?"

"Dark Dimension? So that's the name of that horrid place."

"Answer my question!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Well what if something happens and you're out of commision? Everyone else will need to know how you found your way there."

"Speaking of finding the way there, how did YOU get there?"

"I've been there before..."

"WHAT? When? How?"

"...I don't want to talk about it..."

"Well too bad, now tell me!"

"NO! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Shadow shouted angrily as she ran down the hallway, only coming to a stop when she collided with something hard. She looked up into ocean blue eyes as she fought back tears. Link glared over at Dark and swept Shadow into a hug. "Dark, what have you done to Shadow?" Link asked, his voice deadly calm and soft. Shadow shook her head at him and pulled away, opting instead to grab his hand and drag him away from the furious King.

~Link and Shadow, Shadow's P.O.V~

I pulled Link along behind me until we finally reached my room. Sitting down on the comfy bed, I motioned for Link to come and sit next to me. He declined by giving a slight shake of the head and brough over a chair instead, flipping it so he could sit on it backwards. "Now tell me what happened back there between you and Dark Link. And also where the hell you've been for the past three days!"

My eyes widened in horror. Three days? I'd been gone for three days? And to think I hadn't even told him I wouldn't be around for a while. This really just isn't my day. As I lowered my head and sighed, I felt the bed shift and looked back to see Naoku. Reaching out a hand to pet him, I watched as he looked at Link first and then brushed his head against my hand. He seemed to grin and plopped down. I giggled as the bed creaked under his weight and Link chuckled softly at Naoku's antics.

Naoku is a wolf. He's mainly black but his underside and his paws are silver, as are the marks on his face, back, and legs. (If you want to see how Naoku looks, there's the link on my profile). However, I've yet to answer Link's question. Then again, questions. Taking a deep breath, I explained as best as I could, "Dark had asked me how I knew the way to Ganon's castle. I know for a fact that he's been seriously worried about Valory. But I couldn't tell him."

"Wait...Ganon's Castle? That's where Valory was being held? Damn it why didn't we think to look there first!"

"Because you probably guessed that, that would be the first and most obvious place to look so of course she wouldn't be there. I know Ganondorf's mind games and tricks, which is why I went anyway. So yes that is where she was. When I got there she was locked in...she was locked in Ganondorf's room. Luckily all I needed was a small key to free her, and I got that from an axe-tail Lizalfos. When we finally got out of there and to the portal we'd already had to fight some monsters beforehand, but the ones guarding the portal were MANY. Valory, being stubborn and angry, went after the three Stalfos and the two Iron Knuckles. I got stuck with the pack of Wolfos, which I managed to take out all of them. As Valory was injured during her fight, she was about to try and kill the Iron Knuckle but she was too slow and passed out as Dark came through the portal and defeated it. Then we came back here."

"All of that? AND you took out a Wolfos pack BY YOURSELF? ARE YOU INSANE? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Link yelled. As if I didn't have enough of a headache already? I understand his concern though. Sigh.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't think anyone would worry. Anyway, like I said earlier, Dark had asked me how I knew where Ganon's Castle was. You already know that story, you were there for it, and so I told him that I didn't want to talk about it and he persisted so I ran until I collided with you so here we are."

Link stared at me incredulously. He also gaped at me too and I had to actually close his jaw for him. His staring was starting to get uncomfortable and so I fidgeted slightly. Running my fingers through Naoku's fur, I decided to just focus on that. It took several moments for Link to digest what all had just been told to him. With another shake of his head, he leaned on his left hand as he closed his eyes, thinking of something to say next.

~Zelda and Navi~

The lower half of the castle was unusually quiet. Normally the servants would be talking amiably this time of day but none said a word. Even Navi kept silent as she fluttered beside Zelda, who had taken to roaming the hallways. Everyone could feel the tension within the castle. They all knew the king was angry. Zelda sighed as she thought about recent events. It seemed that Ganondorf really was coming back to try and take over. And for some reason, he wanted Valory out of the way

She contemplated various ways to prevent him from making a full comeback. Unfortunately most of her ideas came up with slim to no chance of working. Then it hit her. What if the retried what they did in the past? Round up the sages and seal him away? But this time would be with the shadow sages instead of the light sages. What a blow it would be to Ganondorf's ego if he were locked away for all eternity by his own "element".

Turning to Navi, she explained her idea. As she finished Navi seemed to be oddly quiet. Her brow was furrowed in confusion, "But Zelda, shadow and darkness are alike. Shouldn't the shadow element HELP him instead of bind him?". Zelda had though of this too. But surely it would work? If not light, then his own element. "Well Navi, we're just going to have to try."

~Dark and Valory, Valory's P.O.V~

Comfortable. That's how I felt at the moment. My eyes were closed but I could feel the soft bed beneath me. The pillows were so warm and cuddly too. I felt like staying in this spot all day, rarely moving whatsoever. Of course, I rarely get what I want. And I wasn't getting what I wanted this time either. My eyelids forced themselves open as sunlight threatened to burn my face if I didn't wake up soon.

I slowly sat up and turned so I was sitting cross-legged on the comfy bed. That didn't last long as I fell backwards in shock. A pair of ruby eyes were staring at me and had been way too close for comfort. I sllightly sighed in relief as I noticed that it was Dark Link. Too bad for him, I was angry with him. Why did he become a jerk like that? Why did he have to hurt me? I've got to leave her, I don't trust being around him anymore. I'm not about to subject myself to more pain than necessary when it comes to that arrogant asshole.

Coming to the conclusion to leave, I stood up on wobbly legs and attempted to move toward the dorr. Never got that far. A cool hand snaked around my wrist and stopped me from going any further.

"Release me."

"No."

"Now! I'm not kidding with you Dark!"

"Hn. No."

"Either you let go of me right now or one of us is going to get hurt and it won't be me," I hissed at him angrily through clenched teeth.

Instead of letting go of my wrist, the jerk clamped his hand around tighter and turned me around, pulling me toward him. His eyes held a look of confusion, anger, and concern. Concern? Pfft, he didn't care about me. He had already proved that before that bastard had kidnapped me. Besides it's not like Dark had saved me. Instead, Shadow had come to my aid.

Again Dark tugged on my wrist but I turned my head away. I did't want to look at him. He's caused anough pain already. Can't he take a hint? I balled both of hands into fists as I silently fumed. He seemed to be getting madder as well but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting AWAY from him.

"Let. Me. Go. Right. Now." came the warning tone in my voice. And again he didn't listen. He stepped back while pulling. I stood my ground and grinned in satisfaction when I heard a crunch as my free fist came up and punched him square in the face. He let go quickly and covered his nose as blood poured out between his fingers. It seems he'll have to learn the hard way that I'm no longer going to deal with his bull crap. I swept from the room and made off down the hall, wandering the corridors until I came to the gardens.

Yet it seems that even in the gardens I wasn't safe. Maybe I was vulnerable everywhere I went? Wait, why am i even thinking this? I'm not the weak little girl I was when I first came here! Ever since my fight with Dark I've changed! I'm stronger now and I can take care of myself! Or so I hope...

* * *

><p>Ash: well that was it for Ch.12 of Shadow Hyrule! I hope you guys liked it Still not quite where I want to be yet, but as you can see Valory is getting to be quite a warrior type who won't back down :D R&amp;R please! I really enjoy reviews or even PMs. Those are what keep me going because it feels good to know someone likes my work:<p>

Valory: so R&R pwease Ja Ne!


	13. Chapter 13: Changes

Ash: Ohkay guys, I know this is pretty short, but I am JUST getting back on track! I finally have a good muse for this story and I will be updating every chance I get! I apologize for the long wait, so here's a kind of filler chapter I guess? Kind of funny though at least (:

* * *

><p>-Valory-<p>

The rustling bushes happened to be a minute squirrel looking creature scampering through the area looking for food. Goddesses, I was so paranoid! 'That damn jerk has me on edge now! I really am pathetic,' I thought irritably as I watched it climb a tree and eat a berry.

What is up with Dark Link anyway? First he's kind of nice, and next he's outright mean. Does he have Multiple Personality Disorder? Maybe he's bipolar, yeah that'd explain it. Somehow though, I knew that wasn't the case.

Dark had only started acting weird right before I'd been kidnapped. Could it be that Ganondorf's presence would make him angry enough to not care about hurting someone? I started to feel guilty as I thought about this. I had never considered the stress Dark Link must be under with his nemesis still lurking in his own dimension. Now he was just trying to help, and I was pushing him away.

I sighed and shook my head before jumping slightly, having felt fur touch my legs. I calmed quickly however, it was only Tsukario. "Hey there, came to check on me?" I smiled at my little bundle of joy. He purred in agreement and jumped on my lap so I could pet him more. And then he ripped off my choker and took off with it.

"TSUKARIO GET BACK HERE!" I shouted as I tore after him.

-Dark Link-

Damn it, that girl has a good right hook! My hand covered my nose as blood continued to pour out, staining my gauntlets. Okay, so maybe I should have listened to her the first time, but I enjoyed seeing at least some type of emotion from her rather than seeing her give me the full cold shoulder.

I growled in annoyance as I made my way to the indoor spring. I gently cleared my face of the blood and took off my gauntlets to let them soak and remove the blood as well.

'Why is Valory so angry at me?' I asked myself, 'I thought..that we were friends…or more..'. His thoughts became muddled as an image of Valory popped into his head. Her sapphire blue eyes that sparkled with laughter, her high cheek bones, long ebony hair with crimson streaks, her slightly tilted upper lip and pouty lower lip that..nevermind. He shook his head and stripped before sinking slowly into the spring. This was a time when he could finally clear his head, at least for a little while.

-Shadow-

I fidgeted nervously as Link still had his eyes closed. He looked so damn cute! "Link?" I asked tentatively. One blue eye opened at my question and I blushed lightly. He smirked at me and slowly stood up, stretching. I almost drooled over how his muscle showed against his shirt and tunic. Who knew the boy was so ripped? Well, that's how Valory would word it.

"What are you staring Shadow? See something you like?" Link teased as he came and sat on the bed next to me. I blushed furiously and shook my head no. "Why would I like seeing you? You're invisible, like a ghost, so of course I can't see you because ghost ar-" he shut up my rambling with a soft kiss.

My eyes widened in surprise as his closed and his warm mouth moved over mine in a gentle caress. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, but I welcomed it all the same as I leaned into him, before reluctantly pulling away for air.

"Wow…" we breathed at the same time, smiling.

-Valory-

Sprinting through the woods I almost caught Tsukario before he jerked away and ran in a different direction. Why was this cub doing this to me? I just wanted my choker back for Goddesses sake! "Tsukario!" I shouted as I began to run again. A blur of white darted in front of me and I followed. Unfortunately he stopped abruptly right between two bushes, and unable to stop my momentum I tumbled over him.

My muscles screamed in protest as I managed to sit up. My back felt like it had been run over with a truck that had then backed up and run over it again. 'Damn it Tsukario' I thought irritatedly. My head swam for a minute before my vision came back into focus. I picked up my choker that Tsukario had left behind and placed it back around my neck.

I was about to leave to go find the cub when I heard a sound behind me. Splashing water…and the rustling of clothes? I pivoted on my heel only to face Dark Link..who had..nothing on…

* * *

><p>Ash: Aaaw Shadow got to kiss her Dear LInky ^.^ The next chapter should be up by next week. R&amp;R! They help, trust me o.o Ja Ne! (:<p> 


	14. Author's Note :

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry guys, I know you've been waiting for a new chapter. I was supposed to have a new one up the week after my last chapter, and I couldn't do it. I had the chapter ready and it was on the computer but one of the kids who used my computer in class cleared everything so I lost it. My own computer which I'm on now gives me a lot of problems, but this is the one I'm going to have to use.

Unfortunately I have no other ideas of where to take this story. Not at the moment anyway. For this story my ideas come and go, I don't really know why. I get flashes of ideas and then they disappear. I kind of have one, but for me to figure out how to incorporate it into this story would take me a LONG time to type out.

I have an idea for a new Zelda story. TWO actually. One of my friends has my notebook though, so the one I've been wanting to post can't get posted until I get that notebook back. I'll be writing that one out, and then typing it so I don't lose any of that story. This other one, I'll have just on the computer. No promises of when I'll update it either.

So, this story, Shadow Hyrule, is temporarily on hold. I might get a better sense of inspiration when I finish reading Legend of Zelda: Reconciliation by Rose Zemlya. For all you Zelda fans, go read that story and it's prequel! Those stories are pretty long and action packed, I really loved them. So while you're waiting for me to get a chapter or story up, go read hers, please? I feel that though I have nothing to post for you to read, I can at least point you to a good story for in the mean time. Please don't hate me guys!

That's really all I have to say right now. Don't give up on me yet though. I WILL get something done! I command myself to!

Love,

Ashurei Akuma


End file.
